The Bet For Love
by TacoQueen-Inc
Summary: First Fan-Fiction story. Review any suggestions to make this better. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

This is my fist fanfiction Ever, so don't hate on me... ;)

The Bet For Love By TacoQueen-Inc

As Jeremie flicks that one switch to the super computer, he gets this feeling over him. What is it? Fear? Worry? But it's been years since that one moment, everything so new and undiscovered. If it weren't for that, to be honest, Jeremie wouldn't have realized he may be desperate for 3 particular friends; and especially that one girl, who goes by the name of Aelita...

3 years passed already, that gang grew up together. Ulrich likes Yumi (duh!) and Odd has finally found a person to spend his time with, Kristin.

This isn't the story you'd expect... This one.. is about Jeremie and Aelita.

Chapter 1

Now before I begin this story, I hope I am not alone with this Code Lyoko fanfiction stuff. Really don't want to be. Now, on with the story!

_type, type, tippity, tip, type,_ those sounds are heard from Jeremie's dorm. Nonstop, no breaks. Nothing. Not even water or snacks. He's working on a new program for the Skid to have emergency lights and power. _Almost done... just a couple more calculations..._, Jeremie thinks to himself. There is a sudden knock on the door...

"Come in", Jeremie calls out to the mysterious person. Aelita shows up running up to him. She seems concerned or worried, he's not sure that much...

"Im guessing you didn't eat at all, you look pale", said Aelita. She starts trying to shut down the laptop from his possesion.

"No Aelita, please. I only have to put in something so it runs.", replies a Jeremie, who trying to escape with the laptop, sweat still on his face. Got it just in time for it to load,fortunately.

_just in time, phew!,_ thought Jeremie. Aelita wanted to tell him somthing important. He is on the other side, so she chooses to get him by surprise and tackle him once he's done with his stuff.

Two minutes later, he himself shuts down the computer for the day, followed by a hurdling Aelita, who crashes with him in a slight pant. _Now's the time! Do it Aelita_, Now she gives him that hug that she was planning, with a now blushing Jeremie. After a few seconds in a daze, he finally returns the hug, causing Aelita to blush a slight pink herself. They both got up in a few seconds time.

"What-What was that for? I wasn't even expecting that from you!", says Jeremie.

"I-I uhhh... n-need to tell you something.", shoots a nervous Aelita.

She motions over Jeremie to his bed by her._ What if he doesn't have the same feelings as I do? What'll happen then? To think this was easy..., _thought Aelita. She might as well show him what she needs to express. "So I... um want you to close your eyes first before I say anything, okay Jeremie?", says Aelita. Jeremie did so with so much nervousness._ Hope it's a good surprise..._, thinks him, who now is waiting for that "thing" Aelita needed to tell him about.

First she started, putting her arms around him and then tugging his shirt. She pulls Jeremie and starts to gently kiss him on his bottom lip.

Jeremie was shocked at this one. One of the most shocking things ever. He's in that daze again, but again turns back to Aelita kissing him and gently kisses her back, causing Aelita to go deeper.

She wanted this to be special, something that she can remember, and so will Jeremie. Then when he started to kiss back, she literally froze. She wasnt expecting _that._ Aelita just went with her instinct and kissed him a little harder. Well, we all know we need some air, and because of that, they broke the kiss after some more pants and stares at eachother's faces.

"Um Jeremie, I wanted to say that I like you-no scratch that-love you. You are just so important to me that my mind can be clustered with you all day. And I really didnt want to say it, so I showed what you mean to me", Aelita confessed.

"Well that's a relief, I love you also. The reason I didn't tell you is because... because I thought I wasnt good enough for you to like me back. I still look over those pictures we took from the photobooth, and thought you would never like me at all. And I also thought that-" he was cut off by Aelita during his little essay.

"C'mon Jeremie. Stop thinking so negative so much. I really hate you see so sad because of me. It makes me feel guilty, don't do that to me again, please Jeremie?"

"I'll try my oh so best to no be so modest Aelita, okay? Now where is my laptop, I thought I saw it somewhere here. Let me just go get-" Another distraction, this time was better. Aelita charges him with that smile and her glowing emerald eyes of hers to make Jeremie to stop moving towards the laptop and come back to her. Now, it was his turn to be the mysterious one of the two by kissing ever so softly on her neck, which got a happy sigh from Aelita. He moves to her cheek, then the tip of her nose, and that's when Aelita leveled up her lips to his. As the kiss became a little more passionate, Jeremie started to gain access to Aelita's mouth with his tounge, and got control. Soon enough, the room was filled with sighs, and each took a gulp of air, then continued again. They both broke the kiss again after a couple of minutes, to what seemed like the best hours of their life.

"You still going to get the laptop, Jeremie?", Aelita asked playfully.

"I don't think I need it right now or for a little while",answered Jeremie.

(Little did they know that the door was unlocked, and that Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd were behind it, listening from start to finish.)

"Ha! Ulrich, fifty bucks dude!", Odd shouted. **Whoops**.

"Odd! Shutup ok?!" Ulrich snapped back.

But Odd didn't stop. He just wanted to brag (like always) about how he was right that the couple would kiss in a week. Meanwhile, Yumi started running down the hall, for only one reason. And that reason...

Aelita and Jeremie. The two boys behind the door soon started shrieking when the door opened showing Jeremie on one side, while Aelita caught up, or at least tried to, with Yumi. They got Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd to a corner in Jeremie's dorm and tried telling them it wasn't meaningfull at all, which made the couple blush.

"So uh.. the fifty bucks Ulrich? I'M WAITING...", Odd nearly whispered the last part. He got, in return a slap from the brown-hair.

"Nothing huh?",said Yumi." Looked WAY more then unmeaningfull, and you guys are great kissers by the way, I got it all on tape! I even took a picture! Whooo! So Jeremie, who is going to be the best man, and who will hold the ring?!" Yumi sayed teasingly.

"Thanks Yumi, I thought you were the 'mother' of the group, now it's Aelita." Jeremie instantly turned like a pepper after that and throghout the rest of the conversation.

"Jeremie, you just made it worse", replied Odd, taking a picture of Jeremie's face, but didn't get enough time because Jeremie punched it out of his hand, and deleting the video.

"Well first",said Jeremie,"Why were you guys spying on us? And I'd like to know where Yumi went during that time", Jeremie exclaimed, looking back at one another.

At this point Aelita shot it giving that 'tell us or else' look, so they decided that there was nothing to lose. For now, at least.

"Okay, so me and Ulrich made a huge bet, and the bet was that I took the fact that you two lovebirds would kiss in the next week. But ULRICH said that you guys wouldn't kiss, for the fact that your relationship was too complicated, and that you and Aelita were way too shy to prove the feelings. But, hey, there is a benefit for me. I'm fifty bucks richer than Ulrich, which he HASN'T given the money yet, WHERE'S MY MULA?!" Screamed Odd, which got, yet another slap from, this time, Aelita.

"Complicated, huh? Like Yumi and Ulrich dear over there? Better have another bet coming Odd. You just might be another fifty dollars richer than ever!", shot out Jeremie and Aelita in unision.

This just made the other 'soon to be couple' blush as much as Aelita's pink hair. Jeremie after tossed the phone back to Odd, signaling to take a picture of Ulrich and Yumi for some later excuses. Luckly, Ulrich and Yumi didn't understand in time for Odd to take the picture in time and send it to Aelita and Jeremie's phone.

"Will the bet start now?", started Odd.

"ODD!", shouted the rest of the gang.

After about thirty minutes of straight up laughing and more blushes in the group, they decided to get back to the cafeteria for dinner. That's when Jeremie stopped them, midway from their own little conversation.

"How 'bout some resturant to go to, I'm hungry!", replied Jeremie.

They all nodded and stepped out of the front gates to meet their destiny... But for some reason, the gang, exept Jeremie of course, was hungry? WHAT?!

Every other member of this group thought of only two words: **Jeremie Evolved.**

**There will be another Chapter, I promise you. It's just that it is still In-Progress. **

**Until Next Time...Encourage me for another story! Peace my people~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

** So yea, I wanted to post this chapter in, for the fact that I like this story. Enjoy!** **Oh, and also, this is about YxU. See you at the end of the story!**

As the group was done eating by some new place, they went on just to walk around the park near the school, which had it's emotions around. Yumi and Ulrich had some homework to do, so they decided to trail off into the distance, leaving the others behind to talk amogst themselves.

"So we still on that bet?", Odd questions.  
>"Don't really think so; I mean we can team up to get them together", Jeremie suggests.<br>"Yea, I think that's a good idea, but we need the plan to work so that they become trapped though", Aelita said.  
>"Why don't we go to the dorm to talk about it?", Odd brings up, leading them out of the park, and up to Jeremie's dorm, to discuss, oh how can I say it, <em>plans.<em>

**Meanwhile, walking up the road to Yumi's house...**

The two 'soon to be the second couple' slowly walked up the dusty road, while talking to the other person.

"So then the teacher started cracking himself up!", Yumi exclaimed.  
>"Some teachers laugh at their own jokes."<br>"But he giggled as if it was the funniest thing in the world!"  
>"True...", Ulrich said, thinking of how long they would walk and talk.<p>

As the two sat near the doorstep, Yumi gave the chance of asking something. Something really important.

"Ulrich.. do you need any advice from me to help you get away from Odd?", Yumi said confidently. (Tricked you! LOL)

"Well not really, I have my ways", replied Ulrich.

"Ok, just testing you, but I have to go, see you in the morning!", said, Yumi, running off to her house, leaving Ulrich with his thoughts, as he started to go back to his dorm.

**In Jeremie's Dorm... **

"I think we should set them up so that they get into a fight", says Aelita, which got a nod from  
>Odd.<p>

"Yea, it's a good idea, but first, we need to make sure that if they get suspicious, we have a very good excuse. Plus, it can't be from me, they will never believe it!", Odd said, getting a chuckle from Jeremie.

"True, true, we should also get some type of place were they will be stuck. Shall we try the factory?", Jeremie suggests.

"I got it! We could say that ZANA started to attack, and say that me and Odd already have been devirtualized", Aelita blurted out.

"That's a great plan! We can also fake them into being there alone without Jeremie."  
>"Wait. Won't they- oh I see. I'll put a fake bug that will sound like the earpiece didn't work", Jeremie piped in.<p>

"Well, that's settled huh? Why don't discuss at a later time?", Odd says, getting more nods from Aelita.

"Yea, okay. Just one thing; we can not let them find out about this", Aelita said, and with that, left the room silently, along with Odd, back to their dorms.

"Now that the plan is done, I might as well work on the fake bug" Jeremie mutters to himself, starting up his desktop, ready to start working.

**Ulrich's Point of View**

It's already 10pm and still thinking about how I am going to make it to my dorm without Jim noticing. I decide to just sprint quietly the rest of the way, and had successfully made it with no glances from Jim, which was reading some type of comic.

Then I see Odd, just laying there on his bed listening to some new music he downloaded. I don't really care tonight because I have been so off, and don't know why.

I first think that it can be that ZANA or anything with Lyoko helps with this situation. The other side of me is that I've been a lot closer to Yumi, and so now that takes effect to me. I'll admit, I think the second one is the cause, but something tells me that I should ignore that thought, there is no way that Yumi likes me back, no way that she, of all people, likes me as much as I like her.

Either way, I change into a tank-top with simple greenish shorts, climb into my bed, and think about how to sleep, but sadly, it-it took a very long time for my eyes to close as I put my phone aside from me. Let my thoughts begin in my very own dreams.

**Odd's Point of View**

I woke up a lot earlier than I expected to, for the fact that I'm, the one and only, is in charge of this plan, yes indeed. I start off by taking a brisk shower- okay like a world record shower- then get dressed, since no one was here yet; it was about 5am.

I know that the lunchroom isn't open, so I do some training by running up and down the block, until I see a cheap store, my reward, and in I go, grabbing some snacks, water, and throwing change to the man. Some breakfast I will be having!

I look at my phone, which says it's about 5:30, so I pick up the pace and just started jogging, maybe sprinting at some times, back to school, where only few students stand in the halls, talking a bit louder than I thought. I'm thinking the lunchroom is open by now, which it is, so I go for some waffles, of course taking my time.

I soon get a text from Jeremie to go to his dorm, so I finished my little tray of food, bolting up the stairs and to his dorm I go.

**Normal Point of View**

The two met, both talking about the lovebirds, until Jeremie shot up a question.

"Hey, Odd, what did you do this morning?"  
>"No comment, Jeremie."<br>"C'mon tell me!"  
>"Okay, fine. I woke up at around 5am doing some training for Lyoko battles, they get so much tougher now."<br>"Ha, I can tell, have you seen your hair?!"

Odd, in fact, forgot to put gel into his hair, making him look like the hairstyle he had about 2 years ago. He quickly shoved his hand in his bag, locating the brush and gel and went fixing it up for a minute or two, before talking again.

"Why didn't you tell me Jer?"  
>"Amusment? So about the plans, the bug is alm-"<p>

Just then came Ulrich, looking oh so mixed up, his hair all over the place, with his hand on the knob.

"What plans?", asked Ulrich, waiting for an answer.  
>"Oh, plans for a program, which I got bored of", said Odd instantly, just barely cutting off Ulrich's question.<br>"Hmm... okay I'm going to the showers, see you.  
>"Got it!", the other two said in, to what seemed like, perfect harmony.<p>

**Aelita's Point of View**

I'm woke up too many times in the night, giving me a way to start the day. I do the normal things, brush my hair a bit, take a shower, you know, all that kind of stuff. I check my alarm clock, and it says about 7am, meaning I didn't miss anything big.

I walk out my dorm, and go upstairs to see Odd and mostly Jeremie, I can't get enough of myself, can I? Anyway, I open the dorm to Jeremie's to see Odd there too, just putting his usual stuff, gel. I greet them both and we head down to breakfast.

On the way there we see Yumi and, I don't really know the other person, jogging up to us, both people had a smile planted on their face.

This person, I found out, was named Celia, her new neighbor, which made Odd's eyes pop out of him. We all laughed and turned back to the direction to eat whatever they had for breakfast.

**Ulrich's Point of View**

I take a quicker shower, just for the fact that I wake up a little late. Sprinting to my dorm with my dirty clothes, I threw them on the bed, grabbed ahold of my jacket, then sprinting yet again to the lunchroom to see my friends greeting me.

**(FIN)  
>I will update this ONLY IF you tell me to do so.<br>So get started with the reviews.**


End file.
